Springtrap - The thawed murderer
by Vampiczech
Summary: Springtrap is known to be a serial killer. Suddenly he will meet somebody he won't be able to kill and who will change something in him.
1. 1) Innocent beginning

**Hey guys! I started new story! I am somehow over-Transformered and need rest from it. I don't want to be inactive so I started new story related to Five Night's at Freddy's 3. I hope you'll enjoy it because it will be horrific, sad and romantic at once! BTW: If you don't like Male x Male relations, don't read this fanfic! Thanks and enjoy!**

Jack used to be a normal guy with normal problems as his fellow teenage friends did. He was visiting high school in San Francisco where he studied so he could continue his studies on university: "Have you got plans for this night pal?" one of Jack's classmates asked Jack in the school canteen when Jack was sitting by some table. Jack started to pay attention and looked at him, "What..? Uh-No… Peter why do you ask..?" Jack asked him and Peter punched him gently in his shoulder, "Man you are out of service today!"

Peter said and sat opposite to Jack. Jack rubbed his eyes, "Sorry I didn't sleep too much for today…" Jack said and Peter chuckled, "Well maybe I have something that can bring you energy!" Peter said "What is it..?" Jack asked and stared at Peter, "Former Freddy Fazbear's pizza was rebuilt and it is haunted house today!" Peter said, "Nooo! Not Freddy's," Jack complained, "I loved that place! They had the best pizza all over the world!" Jack continued, "Hey Jack! That's fine! I thought that we could try how you are going to react in your state!" Peter explained.

"We..? What do you mean by "we"? Who's coming with us..?" Jack frowned, "Matthew will bring his camera and film your reactions!" Peter laughed, "You've got to be kidding me! I will never enter some freaking haunted house just because you… wait… I doubt you only want to see my reactions..!" Jack said, "Fine… we made a bet…" Peter said but then Jack stood up in anger and went out of the canteen. Peter followed him and tried to explain him.

Jack was tired after this day at school. He was still mad at Peter for what he did but it was lesser anger than when he heard it for the first time. Now he wanted to visit the haunted house. He wanted to show them that he isn't chicken at all. He spent most of the day on his PC since he came home. When it came to an evening, Jack just ate his dinner and prepared himself for his night adventure, "Be careful Jack! I want you to return home alive!" Jack's mother said and kissed Jack's cheek, "Mom! I am 19! I can handle myself! Don't worry!"

Jack said and waved his mother as he left his home. He thought this haunted house, which is supposed to be fun, will be just about getting jumpscared. Unfortunately Jack didn't know how this night will turn against him and his friends, "Hey Jack! Finally you're here man!" Peter said as Jack appeared next to him and Matthew, "I've got a bit bad feeling from this guys..!" Matthew said, "Do you want us to call your mother to hold your hand? Hahaha!" Peter laughed, "No I just heard… rumors…" Matthew said.

"Oh don't start again…" Peter sighed, "What rumors?" Jack asked frowning at Peter, "It was at times when there was Freddy Fazbear's pizza here! The security guard Michael Schmidt who worked at the pizzeria had watch at nights. He…" Matthew said and got interrupted by Peter, "He was crazy. When he survived fifth night after his shift, his employers found him lying on the ground shaking himself and holding his revolver… he was totally messed up and ended up in mental hospital!" Peter grumbled.

Matthew immediately started an argument, "Something has to be truth! Michael said that those animatronics were attempting to kill him!" Matthew yelled at Peter, "Bullshit! How is animatronic able move without being powered on, huh?!" Peter said, "Enough of it guys! You pulled me here because of some stupid bet and I don't want to go home with knowledge that you are afraid of a stupid rumor!" Jack said and went towards the haunted house, "Are you going with me..?" Jack turned behind himself and asked them both.

Matthew and Peter stared at each other for a while. Finally they decided to follow Jack into the haunted house which was closed because it was night. They entered the house and metallic door closed shut behind them.

**This is only introduction chapter so don't worry. It will get better in next chapters! This story is completed and it will have 10 chapters!**


	2. 2) Horrific experience

**This chapter starts to be interesting ;-))**

Jack, Peter and Matthew were sealed in the haunted house of Freddy's. It seemed that they didn't even know what is expecting them, "So Jack, tell us on the camera how do you feel?" Peter asked while Matthew filmed them both, "Honestly I'd like to go back home, I am tired as hell, I didn't sleep at all and yet I am here in the middle of night… yeah and it's illegal to be here when this place is closed!" Jack said in cold calm. Peter actually sensed how much is Jack pissed off, "Ok I think I will let you be alone and watch your reactions!"

Peter said and moved behind Matthew. Jumpscares were on every corner and more pissed off at each of them, "F*ck this shit!" Jack yelled and Peter only laughed in the back, "That's not funny Peter!" Jack said. Everything went well until Matthew noticed that Peter got lost, "Hmm..?" he still filmed and tapped on Jack's shoulder, "WHAT IS IT?!" he yelled, "Jack? Where is Pete?" Matthew asked, "Hmm? Really… I don't know where he is Matt!" Jack said and Matt gulped that it could be heard, "What now?!" Jack frowned.

Matthew only came closer to Jack, "Maybe he was kidnapped by phantoms of Freddy's former animatronics..!" Matt said. Jack wasn't feeling comfortably. The house was dark and atmosphere wasn't pleasant for him, "Wha-Wha-What the f*ck?! Are you kidding me?! Are you and Pete playing some kind of game on me?! I seriously need to sleep for f*ck sake!" Jack yelled in anger all over the house just at Matthew who was filming, "Jack quiet or you will wake them up…!" Matthew said.

Jack just continued, he was out of his mind, "Enough! I just want to go home and get some f*cking sleep! Turn that camera off! We're leaving!" Jack said, "What about Pete?! Are we gonna leave him?!" Matt asked, "He sneaked out of this hellhole without us anyway! I guess that son of a f*ck is waiting for us outside and chuckles there like retard!" Jack finished but suddenly, big Freddy appeared "Boo!" it screamed and Jack with Matt yelled, "It's Freddy! Run for your lives!" Matthew yelled and wanted to leave, "Matt! Wait… that voice I…"

Jack said and took Freddy's mask and saw Peter in Freddy's suit, "Surprise!" Peter cheered, "PETE YOU A-HOLE!" Matthew yelled and punched him at face, "Never do it again!" Matt yelled and held his heart, "I am cardiac!" he added, "Awww come on… I found this suit and it suits me, doesn't it? I want to take it with me!" Peter said with chuckle and Jack sighed, "Do what you want… we're leaving..! I have enough of this shit..!" Jack said, "That soon?" Peter said, "Pete my camera is almost out of energy… we have to go..!"

Matthew explained and Peter crossed his arms, "Fine… but I will take this suit wi— AAAH!" Peter was interrupted by sharp scimitar coming through his heart and yelled of pain as his blood squirted out of his body and all over the Freddy's costume. Jack and Matthew yelled again, "THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE PLASTIC SCIMITAR!" Matthew yelled and when Peter fell on the floor dead, both of them saw who killed him. It was phantom Freddy "RUN!" Matthew yelled at Jack and both of them started to run away from phantom Freddy whose eyes were glowing bright.

As they ran through the haunted house, Matthew fell over but noticed something, "Huh..?!" He looked behind himself and saw phantom Foxy who held him by his leg, "Matthew!" Jack yelled, "Run! Run Jack! Save yourself! You have to esc—" before he could finish the sentence, his head got penetrated by Foxy's hook from behind. It was brutal. Jack was the only survivor now and he needed to find territory where he could stay before the morning came. He hide himself in former security office which was empty.

"Please… help me somebody… I can't believe Peter and Matthew are both dead now… what is happening..?! Is this some kind of nightmare?!" he held his head between both his hands and cried significantly. But then he turned to the door and saw somebody peeking in the office. It was kind of green, damaged rabbit with slight smile on his face who was observing Jack hiding in the corner, "No… go away… let me live… please…" Jack begged silently but he made grave mistake when he looked somewhere else.

Mechanical rabbit appeared right in front of him with his face and Jack fell in unconsciousness.


	3. 3) Trapped and imprisoned

**Springtrap introduces himself!**

Jack has awoken in some strange place and saw a daylight coming through a small window by the ceiling so he assumed it was a basement where he was. When he tried to move himself, he found himself tied up to the wall, "What..?!" he started to get everything what happened. He heard sirens of police, "No… it is all true..!" Jack said and looked down. Everything what happened last night was true. His friends are dead and somebody found them dead in hallways up in the haunted house.

He couldn't believe that it happened all so sudden. He looked to the ground and wondered about that damaged bunny who stunned him yesterday. Why did the bunny only made him fall unconscious? He could kill him instantly but Jack still lives? Why? Jack had these questions in his mind and he wanted to know where the bunny is. He hoped that somebody will find a way to the basement. Jack was waiting and waiting. Nobody was coming. Nobody. Like the basement was separated from the main building by some secret passage.

Nobody came through whole day. Sadness, frustration, desperation, thirst, hunger and other negative feelings were escalating by every second and Jack could say that he was like Jesus on his cross. When the night came, bunny appeared in the door to the basement, "Y-You…" Jack turned his head to the bunny that was silent, "Why-Why did you let me live when now you want me to suffer..?" Jack said but the bunny remained silent. Suddenly Jack's mobile started to ring, "My-My mobile..! My mother is worried about me!"

The bunny walked to Jack in very human way like it was no machine. It stood in front of Jack who could see all his damaged parts, wires, creepy smile and his eyes. Those weren't mechanical eyes. Those eyes were human eyes. It was like human trapped inside of animatronic. Bunny put his one hand in Jack's pocket and pulled out the mobile, "N-No! That's my phone! It's my mother! She's worried about me! Please..! If you don't want to let me go… let me speak to her at least…" Jack pleaded and the bunny reached the call to him.

Jack confirmed the call with his nose, "Jack! Jack! Where are you?! What happened in the haunted house?! Your friends are dead! I watched the news and there was a homicide!" bunny could hear it but he watched Jack, "Mom…" he hesitated about what he should tell her, "I-I am fine… I needed to hide for a while but I will see you soon… don't worry…" he lied to her as he saw the bunny's creepy face, "Jack?! Jack I want you at home now! Jack!" Jack stopped the call and the bunny stomped on the phone.

"What do you want to do with me? You tied me up… are you going to stuff me into… suit..?" Jack watched the bunny carefully as it chuckled a bit, "No…" it started to speak, "Hmm?" Jack was curious, "I-I Springtrap want to examine you…" the bunny named Springtrap explained, "Examine me..? W-What do you mean…Springtrap?!" Jack asked in fear and Springtrap chuckled evilly. He pulled sharp metal from his neck and cut Jack slightly while blood was leaving Jack's neck.

Jack breathed deeply and he panicked, "What are you doing?!" Jack asked. Springtrap moved closer to Jack's neck with his head and opened that metallic mask as fleshy tongue was licking Jack's neck, "S-Springtrap… you… aren't robot..!" Jack whispered and Springtrap kept licking the blood, "Not completely…" he licked again, "I was like you…" Springtrap said while he licked Jack's bleeding neck. Jack was feeling chills all over his spine. It was like death was seducing him.

Springtrap took Jack's legs and pulled them over his belt. He hugged Jack and nuzzled wildly to his chest, "It… hurts…" Jack moaned of pain but suddenly Springtrap growled and backed away from Jack, "What… I didn't do this…" Springtrap said, "What?" Jack stared at him, "I didn't want that! You made me to do it!" Springtrap blamed Jack and slowly moved backwards, "Springtrap… I… can't feel my arms. They are cold" He was tied up to the wall over 24 hours. Blood wasn't getting in his arms and it was painful for him now.

Springtrap ignored him and went out of the basement.


	4. 4) I wanted to help you

**Springtrap changes!**

"Who are you Springtrap..? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you letting me to suffer instead of killing me instantly..?" Those were questions Jack asked himself. His pain was getting worse and worse and his arms were about to be amputated. He was hungry, thirsty and needed to go on toilet. He was literally just slowly dying while Springtrap was prisoning him, "That's it… enough…" Jack told himself and started to shake shackles violently. The rope was starting to tear up as one of his hands got free, "Yes..!"

He continued on getting rid of his shackles. He freed his other hand, "I have to go… ouch!" Jack held his neck that still had scar from Springtrap, "You will never leave…" Jack quickly turned to Springtrap that stood at the door. Jack didn't hesitate and ran towards another door on the other side of basement. He tried to grab the handle but it was painful for him due to lack of blood in his arms. He managed to open them before Springtrap could catch him. He ran up the stairs towards the exit but suddenly something happened.

Phantom Freddy scared Jack who got blinded and deaf by it. Jack fell on the stairs and he had no energy. He was too tired and his limbs betrayed him. He tried to crawl up at least but he was slower than Springtrap that grabbed him by his T-shirt from behind. Jack looked behind himself up at Springtrap's permanent creepy smile, Jack cried slightly and Springtrap stared at him, "You will never leave me… never…" Springtrap repeated and Jack sobbed at the ground. Something happened with Springtrap at that moment.

This time he couldn't be such ruthless monster. He pulled Jack up to his shoulder, "Be silent… be good guy and nothing will happen to you…" Springtrap sounded less cold and his voice was comfortable now. Jack sobbed at Springtrap's damaged shoulder and Springtrap hasn't said anything else while pulling him down in the basement. He just tapped Jack's back. He tied Jack up again but this time on the ground, "S-Springtrap…" Springtrap pulled some needle and kneeled over Jack's stomach while he sat over Jack's crotch.

"What will you do to me?" Jack asked while Springtrap put his forehead against Jack's and injected the needle without any other word. Jack fell asleep staring at Springtrap who was also staring at him. It appeared that Jack lost fear from him. Springtrap started surgery on Jack while he operated Jack's stomach. Jack was sleeping tightly and Springtrap tried to concentrate on what he was doing. He was usually cruel to his victims but in case of Jack he was tender. He pulled out liver, stomach itself, intestines while replacing it with mechanical battery.

It was like Springtrap tried to remake Jack to be animatronic. He wanted to do more surgery so he tried to discover what was hiding in down parts of Jack. When he pulled down his pants, he saw Jack's genitals, "No… I won't…" Springtrap said and shook his head. He wasn't able to pull out Jack's genitals. He only caressed it with his hand from blood. Springtrap continued on his surgery by parts and replaced arms and legs with animatronic ones. He connected them to a central nervous system so Jack could move them afterwards.

In the end of his surgery, Jack's limbs were replaced with mechanical ones. His digestive system was completely mechanized. Springtrap ran his blood-covered hand over Jack's sleeping face and then walked out. Jack was coming to his mind after few hours. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mechanical stomach "Uh-NOOOOO!" he struggled on the ground, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! HELP! LET ME OUT! SOMEBODY!" He yelled through whole basement as Springtrap appeared in the door.

"SPRINGTRAP?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Jack yelled towards Springtrap who was standing in the door, "I wanted to help… you to become immortal… like I am…" Springtrap said, "Springtrap… I didn't want to be like you..!" Jack said with sadness in his voice. Springtrap looked down. He realized what he did and regretted for a while, "Untie me..! I want to leave!" Jack ordered but Springtrap shook his head, "FINE!" continued and he got mad while he struggled with his mechanical arms.

He torn his shackles and waited for a while, then he broke the door with his fist and ran out in anger.


	5. 5) Forbidden man

**This part is really touching I think. I hope you do enjoy my story as much as possible you can!**

Jack left the haunted house without problems now. It seemed that even phantom animatronics were afraid of his anger. Jack wanted to be back home and forget about everything what happened, "There it is… finally I am at home… my mother has got to be worried about me so much…" Jack sighed of relief and entered the house, "Mom?" he called. Nobody answered so he went upstairs where his room should be. He entered his room and sat on the bed "It's… strange to be back." Jack said and stared at his stuff for a while.

In few minutes, Jack heard his mom coming towards the room. Jack was glad and looked at the door "Mom I am glad that you- MOM?!" Jack avoided attack coming from his mother, "Mom what are you doing?! It's me, Jack!" Jack defended himself, "Who are you?! You are not Jack! You are only monster that looks like Jack! I tried to call him but he didn't answer! You took his body!" Jack's mother kept attacking Jack with sharp knife, "Mom! I am Jack!" Jack was avoiding attacks of his own mother. She didn't recognize him.

"Liar!" she yelled and then she slapped Jack so he fell down on the floor, "M-mom..?" Jack didn't know what to think about his mother's action. She completely didn't recognize him. Jack was deeply hurt inside now. His mother made grave mistake by sending Jack down to the ground. Jack was upset by last days of terror and he expected nice and warm hug from his mother that she finally sees him. Instead of it, she slapped him and now she tries to murder him. Jack was completely out of control.

Before his mother could make another move with the knife, Jack quickly jumped at her and started to tear her face at parts with his sharp mechanical hands. He screamed of sadness and rage, "WHY?! WHY IS ALL WORLD AGAINST ME?! WHY YOU, MOTHER?! WHY YOU?!" He yelled and still kept tearing her face until her head was torn apart deeply inside. When Jack wanted to punch her, he realized what he just did. He stopped, stood up and looked at his hands, his blood covered, murdering, mechanical hands, "What… what is happening to me?!"

He asked himself, "Why does this have to happen to me?! Why did I just kill my mother?!" Jack ran his hands all over his face and made his face also covered by blood. He looked outside of the window, "That's what you want, Sprintrap? You want to tell me that I don't belong to my home anymore?!" Jack told himself and turned around to walk out of his former home. He realized that he belongs to the haunted house now. Everybody thinks he is dead and that's how it should stay. He can't return to society now. He is forbidden man. He is one of animatronics.

There was still time before sun started to rise. Jack went slowly back towards the haunted house. He knew there is still somebody who can understand him and that one is Springtrap. Springtrap already observed Jack's movement outside. He was watching from the basement's window. Jack returned the same way he ran out. Springtrap stood in the middle of room. Jack stood at the door and they both stared at each other for few minutes. Springtrap's eyes moved towards Jack's dripping hands, "So you… know how it feels… being rejected…" Springtrap said.

Jack didn't say anything, "I killed my close ones too…" Springtrap added and Jack stared at the ground while his eyes were releasing tears, "I don't know where to go…" Jack added. Springtrap moved towards Jack and he let himself be grabbed in Springtrap's hold, "You and I… we are the same…" Springtrap said. Jack sobbed at Springtrap's shoulder, "I want this to stop happening..! Springtrap… I want to be dead!" Jack was losing his voice in cry. It was too much on him last days. Springtrap finally realized what he felt towards Jack.

He was as lonely as him. Springtrap only used to know murdering and Jack realized what it feels to murder somebody. Springtrap found himself cold murderer who killed innocent people, "Jack… I am sorry for this…" Springtrap said slowly. Jack looked up at the room for a while, "I brought you on way… of the forbidden one… I am sorry…" Springtrap apologized. Jack pressed Springtrap at himself, "S-Springtrap…" Jack started, "Stay… with me… don't leave me…" Jack finished and Springtrap pulled Jack to the ground.

Jack was mentally broken and the only one who was responsible for it was Springtrap himself.


	6. 6) It was just dream

**This part contains sexual scene. If you don't approve male x male pairing, leave this story unread.**

"Jack..? Stay awake… just a for a while…" Springtrap demanded. Jack was tired and needed to sleep badly. Springtrap sat on Jack's crotch and touched his pants, "Springt-" Jack tried to say something but Springtrap interrupted him and closed his mouth, "Look at me and don't do anything else…" Springtrap said as he grabbed Jack's genital and put it in himself, "Springtrap… why…?" Jack asked silently, "Because… you need me… and I need you…" Springtrap said and started to mate with Jack on the ground.

It didn't even matter how uncomfortable it was. Jack could finally feel somebody loving him honestly. He forgot about the fact that it was Springtrap who destroyed his life and that he is murderer. Springtrap provided him sense of comfort and security. Jack could feel it. His penis got hard and Springtrap accepted every part of him deeply inside. Jack felt metal and flesh at once. No doubt that Springtrap was human before. Jack put his hands on Springtrap's back and held him tightly, "S-Spring-ah-trap..!"

Jack moaned as he tried to say something. Springtrap looked at him, "Yes..?" He asked back, "I- thank you… I love you…" Jack said silently and Springtrap opened his mask. He moved closer and kissed Jack. Jack didn't make any offense. He held Springtrap's head by his and kissed him back. Springtrap put his metal damaged hands by sides of Jack's head and kept the kiss. Heart of Springtrap was shining red from his damaged armor. Jack moaned strongly and was about to be done.

Springtrap moved out and got down with his mouth. He accepted Jack in his mouth and Jack let himself to be made in Springtrap's mouth. Jack was done and he was about to fall asleep. Springtrap smiled inside of his mask and joined Jack by his side. He didn't need to sleep much but he held Jack by his chest and observed him until he also didn't close his eyes. They both fell asleep but something happened afterwards. Jack opened his eyes and saw something he couldn't believe.

He was in his room, in his bed, "Hmm..?" Jack looked over the blanket and then checked his hands, "What?" he sat on the bed, "My hands… are back..?" He looked under blanket, "My stomach and legs too?!" He was surprised. Everything was back in normal, "Jack?" his mom called from downstairs, "Mom..?" Jack didn't know how to react. He looked at his clock, "Oh shit! The school has already started! I am too late!" Jack wanted to get up but he was so weakened. His mother came in the room.

"Jack! Finally you are awake!" his mother said. She came to Jack's bed and kissed Jack's forehead, "Mom? What happened? Why didn't you wake me up? I will be late!" Jack muttered, "Calm down Jack. I called to school and you are free of school today," his mother said and Jack frowned, "Wait… why?" Jack asked, "Your friends, Peter and Matthew were killed in that haunted house yesterday," mother explained and Jack froze on place, "So it was all true…" he thought.

His mother continued with explanation, "They were found dead in those hallways and you were found in the security office unconscious. Jack I am so glad that you are still here!" she said and hugged Jack, "Y-yeah mom… I am fine… and glad to be still alive too." Jack said but he thought of Springtrap, "Jack I won't be here this night. Promise me you will be here and won't leave this house!" his mother looked at Jack, "Where are you going, mom?" Jack asked her, "Parents of Peter and Matthew are going to meet and have a session while getting over this… accident…"

Jack nodded, "When are you going to return?" Jack asked, "Next morning. Promise me you won't leave this house," his mother gazed at Jack who only nodded. Jack's mother left the room and Jack pulled his laptop on the blanket, "Springtrap… I need to see you…" he told himself and got to his Facebook. There were messages Jack recieved and he got upset because people insulted him and blamed him for killing Peter and Matthew. Poor Jack was now rejected by his classmates. He only sighed and closed his notebook.

Jack told himself that he will rather go to sleep and take some energy before his mother will leave in the evening.


	7. 7) I missed you, Springtrap

**Warning: This part also contains sexual part. If you are against male x male pairing, leave this story unread.**

7 PM. Jack woke up at his bed. He was all sweaty and smelled awfully, "Damn..! I need shower!" he said and got off his bed. He went downstairs to the kitchen. There was paper on the fridge, "I bought you some Chinese meal. You only need to heat it up. Good night and sweet dreams, Jack – Mom" Jack read and smiled, "You are gold, mom!" Jack said and heated his food up. He sat to the table and ate his meal, "Huh?" he looked outside of his window and saw some shadow of bunny with glowing eyes in the far side.

Jack shook his head and held it, "I think I am hallucinating… was it Springtrap..?" he asked himself. Jack continued with eating his meal and once he finished it, he cleaned the dishes. After that, he went upstairs to the bathroom, filled the bath with hot water and foam. He put his hand in the water, "Ah… perfect…" he said. When he stood back up, he saw in the mirror Springtrap behind himself. His eyes widened but as he looked behind himself, Springtrap wasn't there, "I am… tired… I went through hell in haunted house and now… I see Springtrap everywhere!"

He repeated to himself so he tried to calm himself down by thought that he is hallucinating. Jack took everything off and laid himself in his hot bath and relaxed. He closed eyes and enjoyed silence of it. Suddenly, he heard voice, "I am coming for you!" in Springtrap's tone. Jack quickly opened eyes and jerked himself while sitting in bath, "Shit!" Jack said. He looked towards the door space. There was Springtrap peeking inside of bathroom. Jack shook his head again and Springtrap wasn't there anymore, "I am getting crazy…" he said.

Jack washed his hair with shampoo and then noticed something, "What the…" he held his genitals and felt his penis got hard, "No, no, no, Jack… stop thinking about Springtrap… enough!" Jack said and went out of bath. He dried himself with velvet towel and slowly went at his room. Jack put on some pants and stood in front of bed watching the shining street from window. Right now, door from Jack's room got closed, "Are you going to keep freaking me out, Springtrap..?" Jack was talking towards the window while he knew that Springtrap was leaning by the wall next to the door.

"I… I am confused Springtrap…" Jack said and Springtrap kept being silent with his permanent creepy and calm smile, "I need answers… everything that happened is one big mystery for me…" Jack continued and suddenly saw Springtrap's arms wrapping him around his waist. Springtrap laid his one damaged bunny ear over Jack's head, "Still silent, huh?" Jack smiled and when Springtrap's hands moved to position of Jack's heart, he put hand on Springtrap's one, "I missed you…" Jack said and Springtrap put his chin on Jack's shoulder.

Springtrap kept caressing Jack over his body. He slid down to Jack's genitals while it got hard and Jack looked at Springtrap's damaged hands. In those awfully torn and damaged mechanic hands was something tender that aroused him. Springtrap pushed Jack without any other words on his bed. Both of them kneeled on it and Springtrap intruded Jack's pants. He grabbed Jack's hardened penis and at the same time he caressed his balls. Jack moaned for a while and then he laid himself on the bed, letting Springtrap to do what he had in plan with Jack.

It was like in Jack's dream but now in bed. Springtrap was sucking Jack and he put both his hands on back of Springtrap's head while he humped him at his mouth. Jack apparently knew his dream was caused somehow by Springtrap and he knew about Springtrap's craves. Jack realized Springtrap isn't robot without emotions. Then it came! Jack made himself at Springtrap's mouth and moaned while calling his name. Springtrap moved his head up while the white fluid was swinging down his mouth. Jack chuckled at it and Springtrap took his legs on shoulders.

"I see what you want..!" Jack smirked at Springtrap who opened his panel as his cable popped out. Springtrap penetrated Jack slowly being sure it won't hurt Jack too much and he leaned over him, face to face staring at Jack's face. Jack was breathing heavily and got sweaty feeling each of Springtrap's thrusts. Springtrap hugged Jack from the bottom and laid his head on Jack's chest. Jack moaned of pleasure and Springtrap closed his eyes. He was still silent and didn't show any sign of anything that could warn Jack about next happenings.

Jack didn't need it. He saw what was Springtrap doing but when Springtrap released his oily liquid in Jack, he released like static-moan sound. He rested next to Jack. Both of them stared at each other.


	8. 8) Fateful decision

Jack and Springtrap were both together in bed covered with blanket. Cold murderer was staring at Jack with peace and Jack was smiling at Springtrap, "Tell me Springtrap…" Jack started, "What was all that dream about..?" he asked and Springtrap decided to talk, "I wanted to show you what your future would be like. When I saw you in my house, I thought you are another guy who is going to be my victim. I saw you from behind those doors and when I saw your state... I just wasn't able to kill you. I couldn't and... that was rare for me because I have no mercy with victims…"

Springtrap explained and moved his damaged ear over Jack's head, "And… who brought you on your way of killer..?" Jack asked, "You saw what happened to you in your dream, Jack. Your limbs were operated and you have been forgotten," Springtrap said, "I see… and who made the operation to you then..?" Jack asked again, "I was… just human who was visiting Freddy's pizzeria in 1996. Once I fell asleep and had to spend night in there due to it was closed so I couldn't get out. I didn't manage to survive and Freddy stuffed me into this suit…"

Springtrap cleared with oily tear in his eye, "Springtrap…" Jack started again and Springtrap looked back at him, "You said that we both are the same… I believe that you only need somebody right next to you… somebody who can be friend to you. I realized you are different inside" Jack said and ran his hand over Springtrap's torn face, "I want to ask you one thing, Jack" Springtrap said and Jack nodded, "Will you… become me..?" Springtrap asked and Jack knew what exactly Springtrap meant.

Jack knew Springtrap was meaning complete transformation into animatronic and being with Springtrap for whole eternity. He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He thought of bad messages from Facebook and that he will never be accepted by anyone else in society anymore. It was easy to think that he could give himself to Springtrap's will but there was his mother that he didn't want to hurt by leaving her for good. He looked at Springtrap once again. Springtrap watched Jack carefully and his eyes seemed to show care for him.

"Jack… I won't leave you, friend" Springtrap put his hand on Jack's heart and Jack fell asleep. It was hard to believe Springtrap changed that much. Cold murderer could feel his animatronic heart being warmed. Next morning was strange for Jack. Jack's mother was about to return back home at 12 AM. When Jack woke in 9 AM, he saw Springtrap was already away. No sign of Springtrap, like he never was there. Jack had his head full of thinking. At one point, he wanted to be with Springtrap.

He found Springtrap needed somebody by his side and even it was Springtrap's fault, Jack realized society will never accept him anymore because he was there when they were killed. He will be blamed for not helping them and will be suspicious for killing them himself. That's what was bringing heavy feelings in Jack's head and heart. He was asking himself if that life was be worth it. Sure it wasn't. On the other side there was another reason why he wanted to stay. It was his mother.

His mother raised Jack since he was born and she was a big support for Jack at everything. Jack was sure that his mother would help him to integrate in society again. But there was another problem that got in Jack's path. He found himself to be irresponsible for himself. He used to rely on his mother at many things and Jack was mentally weak person so he was sure that without her he will never be able to cope. That's what bothered him. He realized that he won't do many things alone.

There. Jack had clear mind now. Even it will hurt his mother a lot, he will be calmed when he knows that his mother can live her own life without taking care about him. Jack decided to join eternity with Springtrap and give himself to him. Jack sat to his work table for the last time. Most of the things he wrote were on computer. This time not. He took paper, pen and started to write the Goodbye letter. It was long time since he wrote something with his own hand.

It was strange for him but his feelings could only be expressed on the paper and right now, Jack was torn apart inside.


	9. 9) Goodbye World

Jack moved from his home and never returned back. Every step he made wasn't made back towards his house. Jack was heading towards the haunted house. The letter he left at home was hanging above the door to his room so his mother could see it. He felt guilty but he knew that Springtrap needs more help than anybody else and Jack owed it to him because Springtrap confessed him about his feelings and he managed to change at good animatronic.

It was 11 AM when Jack arrived at the haunted house. It was closed due to the murder of his friends but he managed to get in. When the door closed behind him, all phantoms were standing in the other side of hallway. They weren't attacking. They watched Jack patiently and their position somehow indicated where Jack should go. Jack passed while not looking at them. Everything went without problem. Jack was coming down the stairs in the hidden basement.

Everything was exactly like in his dream. The basement was empty but surgery table was prepared with Freddy's opened suit on it. Jack stared at it for a while. Then Springtrap appeared behind him and Jack was feeling how he embraced him from behind, "You have decided to become me..?" Springtrap asked silently and Jack slowly nodded at it, "You chose well, Jack… please take off your clothes and lay inside of that suit," Springtrap said, let Jack go and Jack obeyed his request. He took off his clothes and then he laid himself in Freddy Fazbear's suit.

"It won't hurt that much if you decided by your own, Jack" Springtrap said and closed Jack in Freddy's suit. Jack looked at Springtrap from mask of Freddy, "Springtrap..?" Jack asked, "Yes?" Springtrap expected question, "Will you… stay here..? I don't want to be alone…" Jack said, feeling needles inside of his body. Springtrap took Jack's hand in Freddy's suit and held it, "From now on, we will be together for whole eternity" Springtrap said and in that moment, streams of blood leaked out of Freddy's suit.

Jack's eyes got red due to the blood everywhere but he kept watching Springtrap without any sign of feeling pain. It was horrible sight to see so much blood coming out of that suit, like it was Iron maiden trap but Jack knew what he was doing. Soon Jack closed his eyes and slowly died, "I… love you Springtrap…" Jack whispered in last few words he could make. Springtrap watched Jack dying but he felt warmth in his murderer heart. Not because he killed Jack, but because he did something for him and himself.

12 AM. Jack's mother returned home, "Jack?" she called but there was no reaction, "Are you sleeping?" Jack's mom went upstairs, "What is it..?" she saw letter hanging above Jack's door. She took it and opened it, "That's Jack's handwriting!" she started to read:

"_Dear mom,_

_It will be hard for me describe you everything I am feeling right now in few rows but I have to try because time is the thing I don't have._

_That night when Peter and Matthew died was no coincidence that I survived. I could be dead because I saw death in front of my eyes but I managed to stay alive. There was an animatronic. His name was Springtrap and this animatronic was known to be serial killer._

_Springtrap watched me and I begged for mercy. He could kill me but he didn't. This animatronic brought me strange dream where I was to be transformed into half-animatronic and supposed to live with him. It was nightmare but then I realized that he is under curse of loneliness and needs to have somebody by his side. It may sound strange and unbelievable but everything is true._

_It was hard for me to decide if I want to be with him or if I should stay having normal life with you. I didn't want to hurt you but situation made me to choose to give myself to Springtrap. Springtrap was the one who is responsible for this but it was also the only one who saved me from suffering by life._

_I don't want to say that everything what you did for me was useless. I am grateful to you for everything you did mom. I have experienced beautiful life with you but I knew what I want and it is to help Springtrap and spend with him eternity._

_I want you to do one thing mom. Forget about me. You have to start new life and move to another place that will never remind you of me or the accident with Peter and Matthew. I want you to be happy for everything you did for me. Take my advice please and move to another country._

_I love you and I will miss you,_

_Jack_"


	10. 10) Forever together

**Epilogue**

Jack's mother made suicide after she read the letter. Jack was her only son she lost because of sacrifice that he made voluntarily. That was thing what Jack underestimated. Newspapers were full of her suicide but facts what were written there didn't match to the true facts. Journalists wrote that Jack was mentally ill killer who killed his classmates and then himself because he felt guilty. Nothing of what they wrote was truth and everybody was forgotten and forbidden to be talked about.

Springtrap held dead Jack in Freddy's suit on the ground in his embrace. He was caressing Jack's back and kept repeating, "You are fine now. We will stay together forever…" and soon, Springtrap died after Jack. It was strange that Springtrap was alive whole the time just because he was killing innocent people. It was like Jack knew that Springtrap was under curse that held him alive and needed to wipe away some debt before leaving this world. Once Springtrap opened his cold heart for Jack, curse vanished.

Curse has been lifted. Phantoms became lifeless animatronics, Springtrap died and haunted house was just regular house. Unfortunately everything had to end. Owner of the haunted house wasn't satisfied by the happenings and decided to move away with his animatronics. When the haunted house was about to be destroyed by dynamites, workers found something strange in the basement. It was Springtrap sitting by the wall with spread legs and between them was Jack in Freddy's suit lying on Springtrap's chest, both of them facing to each other.

Springtrap held Jack on his chest and never let him go even after death. Workers took them both together to the incinerator where Jack along with Springtrap were burned in ashes. Haunted house was destroyed and life returned back to normal. Jack and Springtrap finally rested together in peace.

**The end**

**Congratulations! You have managed to get to the end of this fanfic! :-)) No but seriously, I made this story to be sad and there will be more for sure. I hope you enjoyed this decade of chapters from Five nights at Freddy's 3. If you did, don't forget to review my stories. I will be pleased!**


End file.
